onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode of Luffy
Episode of Luffy: Adventure on Hand Island is the sixth TV Special of the One Piece anime. It aired after the airing of Episode 576 and the same day as One Piece Film: Z. Short Summary During a battle with several Marine warships, the Straw Hats are forced to make an emergency Coup de Burst in order to escape a sudden attack from above, in the form of an immensely large cannonball. Crash landing on a nearby island, they decide to explore while Franky repairs and moves the ship. Finding a town, they learn of its past and people while Luffy befriends a nearby wax sculptor. After being told that his apprentice had joined the Marines and subsequently been imprisoned due to knowing how to create incredibly solid wax, Luffy meets with the others and go out to find the apprentice. Leaving Sanji and Usopp to deal with the Marine troops, he eventually finds Regis trapped in a cage. Accidentally activating a complicated water trap, they are only saved by the timely intervention of Sanji. Escaping to a nearby reef, they decide to destroy Bilić's weapons once and for all. Long Summary During some spare time on the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hats have a mock introductory show with Usopp hosting. Once Luffy's turn was done, they are interrupted by an attack from several Marine battleships. Defending themselves against the assault, a distant whistling sound alerts them on an incoming cannonball of immense size. Using the ship's Coup de Burst to escape the resulting detonation, the crew are sent sailing across the ocean while the unknown assailant looks on, revealing himself to be the commanding office of the local Marine base. Realising they had overdone the Coup de Burst, the Straw Hats find themselves crash landing on a nearby island. While Franky works on a way to move the ship back into the water, the rest of the Straw Hats explore the local town, where Brook, Robin and Nami eventually discover the site of a past cannon attack located directly opposite the Marine base. Meanwhile at the base, Bilić replays his plans to defeat any pirates that come his way and prove the strength of his new weapon before being notified of the arrival of Captain Coby and Lieutenant Commander Helmeppo who had been sent in order to have Bilić sign some transfer papers from Marine Headquarters for Coby and Helmeppo to be stationed at his base which agitates the commodore, seeing it as them believing he is unable to defend the area from pirate attacks. Back on Hand Island, Luffy comes across what appears to be a fruit stall on the outskirts of the town. Trying to eat several pieces, he quickly discovers that they are actually fake fruits made of wax. From behind, an old man approaches and quickly bursts into laughter over Luffy's mistake, and introduces himself as Diego, the man who had sculpted the fruits. Going inside, the man is suddenly left dumbstruck as the entirety of his home had been blown away except the front wall, and upon looking over the hill discovers that it was the Thousand Sunny which had caused the damage. Apologising for the destruction they had caused, Luffy is then led underground where he discovers the pride of Diego's collection, a multitude of life like sculptures of famous pirates. Seeing the sculpture of Shanks, Luffy thinks back to his childhood and the days when Shanks and his crew had visited Foosha Village, which culminated with his consumption of the Gomu Gomu no Mi and a near lethal encounter with the mountain bandit Higuma where Shanks had sacrificed his arm to save Luffy, earning the boy's eternal respect and admiration. Returning to the present, Usopp and Chopper discover the underground section and marvel at the wax figures, leading Diego to show them how his particular wax was created. Noting a poorly crafted figure of Whitebeard on a nearby shelf, Diego mentions that the wax itself is of a much higher quality then the one he can create and demonstrates this by easily destroying his own wax by knocking the sculpture against it. Asking who had created it, Diego admits that the man was no longer around and had left him to join the Marines. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *For the first time in the anime, the story of how Luffy got the scar on his cheek is animated. *Being released the same day of Film Z, this episode marks the debut of Coby and Helmeppo's post timeskip design. *The run-time of this special episode is 1 hour and 42 minutes. Site Navigation it:Speciale TV 6 Category:Episodes Category:One Piece Film Z